Equipment: The equipment currently available at TheraCell includes: Barnstead Reverse Osmosis Water Purification System Compressed Air system Laminar Flow Hood Fume Hood Oxygen plasma chamber Vacuum pumps, dry and oil Ultrasonic cleaner Laboratory balances Convection oven Forced Convection Oven Nuaire Incubator Vacuum oven Small autoclave Large volume cooled centrifuge with swing-out rotor and buckets Inverted fluorescent and optical microscope Chemical storage cabinets and chemical refrigerator Chemical glassware, pipettes, petri dishes, etc. Rotator/mixer Syringe pumps Biohazard waste containers Personal protective gear: for safe handling of chemicals and biomaterials Personal computers, printers, faxes, internet, company server: for all employees. HP Work Station with: SolidWorks 3D-CAD software (for 3D design of all mechanical components and prototype product); AutoCAD LT 2011 for 2D design Shaker Plates Stirrer Hot Plates Thermo Scientific -80C freezer Chest Freezer -35C Custom Manufactured Fiber Cutting machine Custom Manufactured Demineralization Reactors Air Compressor Custom Manufactured Wet Lay Apparatus and Molds Heat Sealer Theracell will utilize the entirety of the company's infrastructure and possesses all the necessary equipment and other tools to perform the work proposed in this application.